Misty Lock
Misty Lock (烟雨锁楼) is a player of Glory. He is the guild leader of Misty Castle in the Heavenly Domain. Appearance Personality Plot Volume 4: All-Star Weekend In a group chat with other guild leaders, Misty Lock talks with West Riding Wind, the Howling Height’s guild leader, about progression through the “Floor within a Floor” dungeon. Misty Lock disregards Jiang You’s complaints about the 10th Server. Misty Lock learns about a 10th Server Blossom Valley dungeon team’s assassination at Thousand Waves Lake. Misty Lock is shocked by the news of Ye Xiu assassinating a 10th Server Misty Castle Thousand Waves Lake dungeon team. Misty Lock is shocked by Boyuan’s belief that Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim will ascend to the Heavenly Domain at level 50. Misty Lock is surprised by Arisaema and Plantago Seed, who left the group chat. Misty Lock sees Cold Night’s message of ceding Thousand Waves Lake to Ye Xiu or paying up uncommon materials to Ye Xiu. Misty Lock is shocked by Ye Xiu’s list of uncommon materials to sue for peace. Misty Lock disagrees with Boyuan’s suggestion for all of the guilds to contribute to pay, which will be a bearable cost. Misty Lock leaves the group chat. He learns that the previously assassinated Misty Castle dungeon team is killed again in Ye Xiu’s ambush. Misty Lock is furious and orders Misty Castle players on the 10th Server to be more careful. Misty Lock is furious that another 10th Server Misty Castle dungeon team is assassinated by Ye Xiu. Misty Lock hears about Ye Xiu’s elite team lurking around Sin City’s dungeon entrance. He advises Hazy Mist to stop 10th Server Misty Castle dungeon teams from entering the Sin City dungeon. Misty Lock is furious with Ye Xiu’s mind games. Misty Lock contacts the leaders of Herb Garden, Royal Heritage, Void Walk, and other top guilds to deploy troops at Sin City to lure Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim into battle. After failing to ambush Lord Grim, Misty Lock and his Misty Castle players leave the Sin City dungeon entrance area to level.Volume 4 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank At Poison Fang Swamp, Misty Lock and his forces watch for Lord Grim’s possible arrival to steal away the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu. Misty Lock hears Jiang You’s plan to go the Arena to determine who gets access to the Wild Boss with the losers in the Arena protecting the winner’s faction from Ye Xiu and Heavenly Justice. Misty Lock verbally agrees with the other guild leaders to copy the Glory Pro Alliance format for their Arena competition.Chapter 532 At the Arena, Misty Lock’s Misty Castle loses to Herb Garden. He sees Blue Brook Guild defeat Tyrannical Ambition. He observes Excellent Dynasty win against Blossom Valley. He watches Samsara Guild beat Void Walk. In the next round, Misty Lock watches the Samsara Guild defeat Herb Garden and Excellent Dynasty defeat Blue Brook Guild. Misty Lock hears the news that Samsara Guild is attacked by venomous flies. A few moments later, he learns that Tyrannical Ambition is being attacked by venomous flies.Chapter 534 Misty Lock hears Liang Yichun’s excuse of not ordering the attack on the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu.Chapter 535 Misty Lock watches the angry Samsara Guild players attacking Blue Brook Guild and Excellent Dynasty. Misty Lock listens to Yichun’s explanation that some outsiders are sabotaging all of the big guilds.Chapter 536 Misty Lock sends his fastest players to chase after Swamp Hunter Leipu. He learns that his Battle Mage died in an enemy ambush. Misty Lock shouts at any suspicious activity from the other guilds.Chapter 537 From his intelligence sources, Misty Lock learns that the assassins, who killed a Misty Castle Battle Mage, are from Blossom Valley. On the group discussion, he hears Arisaema explode in rage after 4 Herb Garden players are assassinated. Next, Misty Lock hears Jiang You shout at Arisaema for killing Tyrannical Ambition players.Chapter 538 Misty Lock hears Liang Yichun’s call to calm down and to look into their mysterious enemies. Misty Lock learns that all of his Misty Castle players chasing the Wild Boss died. Misty Lock sees Chen Yehui and Excellent Dynasty withdraw from Poison Fang Swamp. Misty Lock watches Arisaema and Herb Garden withdraw. Misty Lock and his Misty Castle players fall back from the area.Chapter 539 Misty Lock sees a system announcement of Samsara Guild killing Swamp Hunter Leipu. He is confused how Samsara Guild got credit for killing the Wild Boss when Lord Grim had control. Misty Lock reads in a follow-up post on Glory forums that Blue Brook Guild helped Samsara Guild kill Swamp Hunter Leipu, who Lord Grim handed over to Samsara Guild.Chapter 542 With other big guilds, Misty Lock sets up a scheduled patrol of the Poison Fang Swamp boundaries to ambush Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Misty Lock contributes 10 players for each shift. He is frustrated that Ye Xiu has not logged on for 2 days.Chapter 545 Misty Lock receives news that the enemy rescue team dies, but Lord Grim escapes from their allied encirclement.Chapter 546 Misty Lock learns the dreaded news that Heavenly Justice is setting up a professional Club for the Glory Pro Alliance. He is angered by allegations that the big guilds treat their lowly average player like a “slave.” Misty Lock directs his core players to refute the generosity of Heavenly Justice’s guild storage system. He is surprised to see most players supporting Heavenly Justice.Chapter 547 Skills and Abilities Trivia * Misty Lock is a close friend of West Riding Wind, the Guild Leader of Howling Heights. References Category:Guild Category:Misty Rain